


Nsfw Adventures

by Bacco



Category: Adventures of Tintin (2011), Tintin (Comics), Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Fanart, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacco/pseuds/Bacco
Summary: My Arts





	1. The twins Haddock

**Author's Note:**

> Uncensored > https://baccoartcomics.blogspot.com/2018/12/tintin-and-haddock-twins.html


	2. Tintin Twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uncensored https://baccoartcomics.blogspot.com/2018/12/captain-haddock-and-tintin-twins.html


	3. F*cking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uncensored https://baccoartcomics.blogspot.com/2018/12/haddotin.html


End file.
